Amusement parks have been around for decades. While many are organized in many different ways, none are known to be designed to have all entrances to rides within a certain predetermined length of one another as well as within a particular distance of a hub in a radial manner. Accordingly, most amusement parks require users to walk long distances from one point to another to access certain rides as well as take up a large amount of land.
Accordingly, a more compact design for an amusement park is believed to be desirable in the marketplace while potentially simultaneously reducing the number of employees to operate the park.